Pokemon Diesel/Steam
Pokemon Diesel/Steam are fanon games made by PurpleMasherGamer.They are the first games in Generation Δ. Plot The game starts in Kaio Town, with the player asleep on their desk, dreaming about their journey.The dream is a cutscene, in which the player is introduced to Professor Olive, and gets to select their gender.You get a choice of:Victor(Male) and Sally(Female).The player then wakes up, gets dressed(player's choice) and heads to Professor Olive's lab.There you have a choice of three starters: Seatle, Kittemb or Grassling.After you receive your starter, you get the Pokedex and 10 Pokeballs. Before you leave Kaio Town, the player is stopped by Professor Olive, who says that the way to Ovia Town is blocked by a gang of thugs.The player decides to check and gets ambushed, but Professor Olive comes to the rescue and you have a multi battle.The thugs scatter and the player gets introduced to their rival, Victor/Sally(Depends on gender choice).The player's rival tells them that the thugs were members of Team Pollution, a villainous organization that wants to pollute the planet. Afterwards, the player heads to Route 1, where they will meet another member of Team Pollution, who runs away as soon as he makes eye contact with the player.The player will find that there are 3 trainers on this route, all wanting to battle.After battling the trainers, the player will reach Ovia Town, where their rival will battle them.The rival has the Pokemon that has a disadvantage over the player's, meaning that it will be easy to defeat. Over the course of their travel through Akari, the player will run into various members of Team Pollution multiple times, eventually having to battle their boss.The plot escalates after the 5th gym, when the player gets kidnapped by Team Pollution grunts and taken to the hideout.The player will find that the grunts stole their Pokemon, leaving the player with only their starter and the first Pokemon they captured.The player must get through the hideout, trying to find the rest of their Pokemon and beating numerous Pollution grunts.Soon after the player finds their Pokemon, Team Pollution activate the Diesel Smoker(Diesel)/Steam Pusher(Steam) and begin polluting the planet.The player finds the entire Akari Elite 4, Champion and Gym Leaders trying to stop the pollution.It succeeds for the time being. The player then continues through Akari, defeating the final 3 gyms, then stopping the pollution from destroying the planet with the help of Diezleron(Diesel)/Wispeam(Steam).After defeating the Gym Leaders, the player can progress to the Akari league, defeat the Elite 4 and defeat the champion, Rico.Upon admitting his defeat, Rico will take the player to the Champion's Hall, where the player will be registered as champion.Immediately after becoming the champion, the player's Pokedex upgrades to the National Dex. After completing the main plot, the player will be able to complete things that were not available during the main game.One of those things would be visiting the Pixie Islands(Knowledge Island, Emotion Island and Wellbeing Island)to catch Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit The player is also able to travel to Kanto to face the Kanto League.The league has had improvements, such as the Gym Leaders getting new Pokemon and the Elite Four rooms being redesigned.This is the new Kanto League: Brock * Golem, Lvl. 64 * Onix, Lvl. 60 * Kabutops, Lvl. 62 * Aerodactyl, Lvl. 69 Misty * Starmie, Lvl. 65 * Alomomola, Lvl. 63 * Golduck, Lvl. 67 * Poliwrath, Lvl. 68 Lt. Surge * Raichu, Lvl. 68 * Electrode, Lvl. 65 * Electivire, Lvl. 69 * Luxray, Lvl. 71 Erika * Vileplume, Lvl. 70 * Parasect, Lvl. 65 * Tangrowth, Lvl, 64 * Shiftry, Lvl. 61 Janine * Arbok, Lvl. 68 * Venomoth, Lvl. 67 * Victreebel, Lvl. 63 * Muk, Lvl. 60 Sabrina * Alakazam, Lvl. 72 * Hypno, Lvl. 67 * Exeggutor, Lvl. 64 * Gardevoir, Lvl. 62 Blaine * Rapidash, Lvl. 64 * Rapidash, Lvl. 65 * Ninetales, Lvl. 63 * Magmortar, Lvl. 61 Blue * Exeggutor, Lvl. 75 * Arcanine, Lvl. 73 * Gyarados, Lvl. 77 * Rhyperior, Lvl. 79 * Pidgeot, Lvl. 81 * Machamp, Lvl. 83 The Elite 4 received no change, apart from raised levels.But the new champion is: Red * Pikachu, Lvl. 100 * Espeon, Lvl. 100 * Snorlax, Lvl. 100 * Charizard X, Lvl. 100 * Blastoise, Lvl. 100 * Venusaur, Lvl. 100 Features Water Battles This new feature allows you to have proper battles in the water.You can only use Water-type Pokemon and your trainer doesn't stand on the water, but on the land, giving the battles a more realistic feeling. Character Customization Like Pokemon X/Y and Sun/Moon, Pokemon Diesel/Steam allows you to customize your character.The items now have a limit price, with the basic clothing costing from $50-$130, more advanced clothing costing $200-$500 and the new Champion's Level clothing costing $500-$7500. Transportation The player can now rollerskate, bike or skateboard across the region.You can also ride multiple Pokemon, icluding the Sun/Moon ride Pokemon, as well as Lioblaze and Wavetoise. New Types The new times in the Akari region are:Sound, Virus and Gem. Some Pokemon were re-typed: * Sableye(Ghost/Dark-Ghost/Gem) * Porygon-Z(Normal-Virus) * The Whismur line(Normal-Sound) TBA Category:Fanon Games